karaoke night party
by sacred moon
Summary: its friday night and the Titans are going to have some fun. but will Cyborg sing the song he's suppose to sing? little romance. pairings:RSTAR BBRAV
1. PARTY!

_Karaoke night party_

Cyborg walked in and sat on the couch. He looked around and saw Starfire looking out the window, raven reading (shocker), and Beastboy and Robin playing video games.

"So, friends what shall do tonight? Said Starfire turning and beaming at everyone. "We sit and talk, or perhaps watch a movie."

"I got an idea lets do karaoke." Said Terra, walking in with a huge rock carrying a machine and tons of CD's.

"Alright time to show off my 2nd mad skills." Said Beastboy.

"What's that sleeping? Go figure." Said Raven still reading.

Beastboy crossed his arms and sat back down. Starfire flew over and sat next to Cyborg. "Ok rules are simple. I have all the CD's in here, and the songs." Terra said holding up a bag with little sheets of paper.

"Wonderful, of shall go first?" asked Starfire.

"ME, ME, ME! COME ON PICK ME!"

"Heh, ok BB."

Beastboy reached into the bag and drew out a red piece of paper. "Ok, I got 'school of rock' soundtrack." Beastboy went over to track and found a red postage next to 'school of rock'.

Beastboy picked up the mike and sang into it:

_Baby we was making straight A's,  
But we was stuck in the dumb days,  
Don't take much to memorize your life,  
I feel like I've been hypostasized,  
and then that magic man he come to town,  
whoo wee,  
he done spun my head around,  
said recess is in session,  
Two and two make five,  
and now baby,  
I'm alive,  
oh yeah,  
I'm alive.  
  
And if you wanna be the teacher's pet,  
Well baby you just better forget,  
Rock got no reason,  
Rock got no rhyme,  
You better get me to school on time.  
  
(Terra)  
Oh you know I was on the honor role,  
got good grades,  
and got no soul,  
raise my hand before I can speak my mind,  
I've been biting my tongue too many times,  
And then that magic man said to obey,  
(Terra- uh huh)  
do what magic man do,  
not what magic man say,_

_(Terra- Say what)  
Now could I please have the attention of the class,  
today's assignment,  
KICK SOME ASS!  
  
and if you wanna be the teacher's pet,  
well baby you just better forget,  
rock got no reason,  
rock got no rhyme,  
you better get me to school on time.  
  
This is my final exam,  
now ya'll know who I am,  
I might not be that perfect son,  
but ya'll be rockin' when I'm done._

Everyone clapped when BB was done.

"That was great Beastboy!"

"Ya dog!"

"Wonderful Beastboy!"

"Actually that was good." Said Raven standing up and walking over to him.

"So who's next?" asked Terra holding up the bowl of numbers.


	2. SHOCKER

_**Karaoke night**_

"How about you raven?" asked Terra, holding up the bowl.

Raven sighed and put her hand in the bowl. Raven's eyes widened. "You got to be kidding?" Starfire looked over her shoulder and gasped.

"AND NOW INTRODUCING... RAVEN!"

Raven sighed again and took the mike from Beastboy.

"Unfortunately, I'll be singing 'Spinning around'. Whooped de do." Raven started to sing.

_You keep me spinning around_

_Round (echo)_

_I was thinkin' bout it yesterday_

_I was thinkin' bout tomorrow_

_In a dizzy kinda sorta way_

_Like vertigo_

_I've been tryin' hard to figure out_

_But it's drivin' me crazy_

_Well you'd think I'd know by now_

_A is last Z is first_

_Living life in reverse cuz that's the way it works!_

_Spinning around_

_I've got this funny feeling_

_Turning my whole world upside down_

_I'll keep my heart and my eyes on you_

_'Cuz you keep me spinning around (spinning around)_

_What were doing doesn't have a sequel _

_Don't wanna loose your balance_

_All you know you gotta keep your equal-Librium_

_Going back to go forward _

_All these definite maybes_

_It's like running around in circles_

_Make it last_

_Take it slow_

_Just forget what you know_

_Cause' that's the way it goes_

_Spinning around I've got this funny feeling_

_Turning my whole world upside down_

_I'll keep my heart and my eyes on you_

_'Cuz you keep me spinning around (spinning around)_

_Every now and then I feel your peacefulness surround me_

_Than once again it all goes up and down and over under round and around_

_Go go go _

_Jump jump _

_Go go go j5 _

_Spinning around (oh yeah yeah)_

_Upside down (oh yeah yeah)_

_J5 in the house (eeeh)_

_Jump jump jump jump jump jump _

_Turnin turning up side down (jump)_

_Spinning spinning spinning me around (around)_

_Go (jump) go (jump) go (jump) go (jump)_

_Spinning around _

_That's the way to works_

_Taking it slow and not so fast (fast)_

_Z is first and A is last (last)_

_Up and down all around (hey hey!)_

_Turning my whole world upside down_

_Oh yeah_

_It's not the take it's the give_

_Yes that's the way OK the way it is!_

_Spinning around _

_I've got this funny feeling (oh yeah)_

_Turning my whole world upside down (spinning around)_

_I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you (on you)_

_Cuz you keep me spinning around_

_Spinning around_

_I've got this funny feeling (spinning around)_

_Turning my whole world upside down (upside down)_

_I'll keep my heart, my eyes on you _

_Cuz you keep me spinning around_

Raven smiled and went slightly pink at everyone's astonish faces. Terra and Beastboy's mouths dropped.

"Well, that was fun." Said Raven, in a dull voice and thrusting the mike to Terra.

"Uh, well that... was good. Real good." Said Cyborg, clapping.

Raven went more pinkish. Everyone smiled and looked back toward Terra. "Ok, let's see, who's next?" she said, holding up the bowl full of pieces of paper.

"I'll sing!"


	3. HERO

_**Karaoke night3**_

"I'll do it to get it over with." Said Robin, putting his hand in the bowl.

"Wonderful Robin, perhaps you'll get something you know or one that know every word to, or..." raven covered Starfire's mouth to shut her up.

"So robin what'd you get?" asked Cyborg, looking over his shoulder to see.

"I have to do... HERO! YES I GOT IT!" robin jumped up and down ;) .

_Hero; by: Nickelback!_

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
  
Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
  
Now that the world isn't ending, it's love that I'm sending to you.  
It isn't the love of a hero, that's why I fear it won't do.  
  
And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away.  
  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away.  
And they're watching us (Watching us)  
They're watching us (watching us) as we all fly away._

Everyone clapped as Robin finished. He grinned and went slightly pink. Beastboy and Cyborg we're a little astonished by the way Robin had sang the song almost exactly like **Nickelback. **

"Dude, that was awesome."

"Yeah, never thought you... Robin, the boy wonder could sing like that!"

"Most wonderful, Robin. I had goose bumps." Starfire said, holding herself to stop her from shivering.

"Ok now, Starfire would you like to go?" said terra, putting the bowl on the table.

Everyone looked at Starfire. She ran out of the room toward her room.

_So how'd you like it? Sorry it's taking me so long. Little bit of a cliffy there. Thanks __TitansQueen__ for helping me on the song. And thank you for everyone else who helped. Well_ keep writing me for ideas for the next song you'd like to see a titan sing.

Kisses,


	4. SWEETEST SIN

_**Karaoke night4**_

**Everyone looked at the door. Starfire had run out of the living room to her room. She shortly returned with a CD in her hand. She went over to Terra and whispered something in her ear.**

"**Ok guys, Star wants sing something off these Jessica Simpson CD." Terra said, taking the CD and popping it into the CD player.**

"**What ya singing Starfire?"**

**Starfire blushed slightly. "'Sweetest Sin'. It is a really good song."**

**Starfire got up on the platform thing and waited for the queue to start singing.**

'**SWEETEST SIN'**

**BY: JESSICA SIMPSON**

_Can you imagine us making love  
The way it would feel the first time that we touch  
Can you think of it the way I dream of it  
I want you to see it like I'm seeing it  
It's a picture of perfection  
The vision of you and I  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you just picture this)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips  
your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin  
That would be the sweetest sinâ, yeah_

_  
All night I lie awake  
Cuz' it's too much to take  
Dreaming about the love that we could make  
All day I think of schemes  
To get you next to me  
I want you so bad that I can barley breath  
it's a sign of my obsession  
That I can't stop thinking 'bout  
  
Your lips upon my lips..  
(Can you envision itâ)  
Temptation I could never resist  
your skin upon my skin  
Would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest sin_

**Starfire got down and went over to robin and sat on his lap. She leaned toward him, in a flirtatious way, still singing.**

_  
It would feel so good  
to be so bad  
you don't know how bad  
I want that  
I would do anything  
to feel  
  
Your lips upon my lips  
(Can you just picture thisâ)  
Your fingertips on my fingertips.  
Your skin upon my skin  
would be the sweetest sinâ, yeah  
  
your lips upon my lips  
(Can you envision itâ)  
Temptation I could never resist  
your skin upon my skin  
would be the sweetest sin_

_That would be the sweetest thing_

_Your lips upon my lips_

_Would be the sweetest thing_

**Starfire smiled at the stun Robin and then at the others. She got up from Robin's lap and giggled at them. After 2 min. the Titans clapped. Starfire set the mike down and walked over to where Raven was and leaned against the table.**

"**Wow Star, that was really good!"**

"**Yeah, a lot better than your song you sang to Cyborg after he defeated Atlas." Said Beastboy, coming up to Starfire.**

"**Believe it or not, this selection of music is very familiar to my planet," Starfire said, giving them a 100 watt smile. "It is the song of love, much like the song of gratitude."**

"**Cool, you did real well. I'd give it 10/10." Terra said, holding up a #10 card.**

**Robin was still red from the Star's song. She sensed this and went over to him. She went behind him and put her arms around his neck. Robin smiled and they waited for the next person to sing.**


	5. i can do anything better than you!

_Karaoke night5_

"All right, now only I and Cyborg are left..."

"Me, Robin, and Beastboy want to sing a song together" said Cyborg, jumping up from his seat. Robin and Beastboy's eyes widened.

"We are!?" they both said, at the same time.

"Yeah, dudes remember the song." Cyborg winked at the 2 boys. When the boys still look confused, Cyborg rolled his eyes and picked up the CD too "_THE BEATLES" it in front of their face._

"_Oh... that song!" Beastboy laughed nervously, and jumped up on the stage._

'_**WANNA HOLD YOUR HAND'**_

**_By: THE BEATLES_**

**_Oh yeah, I´ll tell you something  
I think you'll understand  
when i say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand_**

**_  
Oh, please say to me  
you'll let me be your man  
and please say to me  
  
you'll let me hold you hand  
now let me hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
  
and when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling  
that my love  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
  
Yeah, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
when I say that something  
I wanna hold your hand  
I wanna hold your hand  
  
and when I touch you I feel happy inside  
It's such a feeling  
that my love  
  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
I can't hide  
  
Yeah, you got that something  
I think you'll understand  
when I say that something  
  
I wanna hold your hand_**

Everyone clapped as the 3 boys bowed and climbed off the stage.

"beat that!" beastboy said, with a 'just try to do better than that' smile.

The 3 girls looked at each other and smiled evily. "you asked for," "if you though you can do better than us..." "then maybe you should get a reality check."

The girls ran up stairs and changed into dresses, that Mary-Jane wore in spider-man at World Unity Festivel **A/N: ok does anyone know what in the world that type of dress is called?**.Starfire grinned and ran over to the stacks of CDs. She found the one she was looking for and popped it into the CD player.

The girls took out chinese fans. Terra's was light blue with a cherry blossom on the front. Raven's was blood red with a white dove on it. And Starfire's was black with a chinese symbol, that ment 'bad', on it. Their outfits all matched the color of their fan. The guys jaws dropped.

'_**DIP IT LOW'**_

_**by: Christina Milian**_

_(Terra)_

**_Says he wants you  
He says he needs you  
It's real talk, then why not make him wait for you  
If he really wants you  
If he really needs you  
Really got to have you  
Take your time and feel him out  
When he's a good boy  
I mean a really really good boy  
Why not let him lay with you  
That's when you give it to him good  
  
Chorus:  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Im a show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
_**

_(Raven)**  
You getting bold  
He growin' cold  
It's just the symptoms of young love  
Growin' old  
You think it's time  
And you're thinking of leaving  
But give it time  
It's late at night  
He's coming home  
Meet him at the door with nothin' on  
Take him by the hand  
Let him know what's on  
If you understand me  
Ya'll come on  
**_

_(Starfire)**  
All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move (mooove)  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (show her what you got daddy)  
  
All my ladies wind it up  
If you know just how to move  
All my fellas jump behind  
And show her what you want to do (ouuuh..wouh ouh)  
  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (ohhh)  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ima show you how to make him)  
Dip it low (ouhhh)  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Im a show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
  
We can move if you wanna  
We can move if you wanna  
We can mooove if you wanna  
We can mooooooove...  
  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow (slowww)  
Roll it all around (ohhhh)  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing (yeah)  
Ima show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke (come on come on come on)  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Im a show you how to make your man say "Ooo" (ooooh)  
  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Im a show you how to make your man say "Ooo"  
Dip it low  
Pick it up slow  
Roll it all around  
Poke it out like your back broke  
Pop pop pop that thing  
Im a show you how to make your man say "Ooo"**_

the girls bowed. "now, whos better than who?" said starfire, putting her hand to her ear.

"you guys..." said all 3 boys.

"and who isnt?"

"us..."

"thats right."

The girls sat down laughing. Cyborg got up and put his hand in the bowl. When he withdrew his hand he gasped.

_Sorry this is up late. Hope you like it, and i already picked Cyborg's song but not Terra's. Kisses,_


	6. I WONT SING IT!

_Karaoke night6_

Cyborg dropped the small piece of paper. He had heard Starfire play this song over and over in the morning. And it was the last song he wanted to sing.

"Hello... dude, your paler than raven." Said Beastboy, waving a hand in front of Cy's face.

"PLEASE CAN I CHANGE SONG'S?!" Cyborg ran over to Terra and grabbed her foot.

Terra looked down at cyborg with a confused look on her face. Robin picked up the paper that his friend had dropped. "You got to be kidding me?" Beastboy grabbed the paper. The 2 teen boys looked at each other and started to crack up.

"You have to sing... perfect day!"

"What's wrong with that song?" said Starfire, her arms crossed and her eyes glowing.

"Uh... nothing."

Starfire turned to cyborg her eyes still glowing. "Well whats wrong with the song?"

"Nothing except IM NOT SIGNING IT!" Cyborg said, standing up.

"Please, we all sang our song. And i cant sign until you do." Terra said.

"Nope, i have rep. to protect."

"Oh please, like I dont." Raven said, frowning at the stubborn robot.

"Fine if you dont want to sing that song you dont have too..."

"BOOYAH!"

"Instead you have to sing 'Prayer'."

Cyborg looked dumb struct. Starfire smiled evily. It was the other song she played every morning.

"Fine. I'll do it. Happy?"

Starfire smiled and pressed play on the CD player. "Oh, and you have to put a little feeling into it like Raven did." "hmph. Never again well that happen, ever."

"**PERFECT DAY"**

**BY: HOKU**

_**Sun's up  
A little after twelve  
Make breakfast for myself  
Leave the work for someone else  
People say  
They say that it's just a phase  
They tell me to act my age,  
Well I am  
  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
  
On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong  
  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
  
Sun's down  
A little after ten  
I pick up all my friends  
In my Mercedes-Benz  
  
Wake up  
Don't tell me it's just a dream  
'Cause when I've had enough  
You'll hear me say,  
Now don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way  
  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am  
On this perfect day  
  
La la la  
La la la,  
Oh, oh  
  
I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect day  
It's the perfect day  
  
It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am  
  
On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,  
  
On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong  
  
I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun,  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my  
  
Perfect, day  
On this perfect day  
On this perfect day**_

Cyborg jumped down from the stage. Robin and Beastboy started to roll on the floor laughing. Everyone else joined in including Cyborg. After everyone was done Starfire jumped up pointing a finger at the 3 boys.

"See doesnt this song give spirt. This is why i listen to it every..."

Raven grabbed Starfire and pushed her back down on the couch. Everyone looked at Terra as she put her hand in the bowl....

_Hey guys, what up. n/m here. Thank you guys for your reviews they really helped. So any ideas on Terra's song. And if you have a song for a titan i write them down and try to get to them asap. So no worries._

_Love ya,_


	7. STRONGER

_Karaoke night7_

Terra pulled out a slip of paper and started to jump up and down. "I GOT STRONGER!". Raven looked at the teenage girl jumping up down. "Isn't that by Brittany Spears or whatever?" "Yes it is. Im not really a fan of her but I love that song!"

The team watch Terra over to the pile grab the CD and place it into the player. She got on the stage and waited for her que to start singing.

'**STRONGER'**

**BY: BRITTANY SPEARS**

**_Ooh hey, yeah  
  
Hush, just stop­­­­­­­­­­...  
There's nothing you can do or say, baby  
I've had enough  
I'm not your property as from today, baby  
You might think that I won't make it on my own  
But now I'm...  
  
Chorus:  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
That I ever thought that I could be, baby  
I used to go with the flow  
Didn't really care 'bout me  
You might think that I can't take it, but you're wrong  
'Cause now I'm...  
  
CHORUS:  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger  
  
Come on, now  
Oh, yeah  
  
Here I go, on my own  
I don't need nobody, better off alone  
Here I go, on my own now  
I don't need nobody, not anybody  
Here I go, alright, here I go  
  
Repeat CHORUS  
  
Stronger than yesterday  
Now it's nothing but my way  
My loneliness ain't killing me no more  
I'm stronger_**

As usal everyone clapped as Terra finshed and she bowed and there was a loud noise outside the T-tower.

"Opps, my bad." Said Terra, blushing.

Everyone anime sweat then laughed. "Ok friends, who shall sing to mike now?" Starfire said, with a 100 smile. terra


	8. MAYBE NEXT TIME

_Karaoke night8_

Terra smiled and dove into the CD's and searched for a CD. She popped up punching the air with her fist. She threw the CD at Starfire. Starfire looked at the case. She and Terra smiled evilly. Terra ran to play the CD, while Starfire told Raven how to adjust the lights and special affects. "Ok guys we've been practicing this song, so… please don't laugh." Said Starfire. "Why would we laugh?" asked Robin. Terra and Starfire exchanged looks. Raven dimmed the lights. Starfire shoot starbolts in the air.

_MOVE YA BODY GIRL:_

_BY: NINA SKY_

_Move your body girl  
Makes the fellas go  
The way you ride it girl  
Makes the fellas go_

All up in the club looking fly  
Made your first approach  
And caught his eye  
Slowly move your way towards the dance floor  
Grab her hand  
And she whispered  
Hold my hip  
Got in the groove  
Stand behind me  
Let me grind with you  
If I lick my lips  
I'm prob'ly feeling you  
Imma make you go ooh

Chorus

Whoo (you feelin' it now)  
Take it slow  
Turn me on  
Club gets warmer  
Body moves closer  
One with the rhythm  
Don't stop moving  
You're making me  
HOT  
From head to toe  
I feel your flow  
Vibe gets stronger  
Party seems longer  
Makes me really want'cha  
Don't stop moving  
You're making me  
HOT

Chorus x4  
(raven made the smoke screen go off and laser lights spilt through smoke like butter.)

_  
Can you feel the beat  
Can you  
Can you feel the beat  
Can you feel the beat  
Can you  
Can you feel the beat_

Can you feel the beat within my heart  
Can't you see my love shine through the dark

Can you feel the beat

Can you feel the beat within my heart  
Can't you see my love shine through the dark  
Can't you see that you must be a part  
Of that beat in my heart

The girls ended in a pose breathing heavily. Everyone clapped except BB and Cyborg. "they think their better then us." "lets kick it into old school, yo." Raven rolled her eyes, while Terra and starfire stood atop of the stairs with a look that said 'you got to be kinding me, right?'

BLUE DA BA DEE

By: EIFFEL 65

_Yo listen up  
Here's the story about a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees is just blue like him  
Indside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self  
And everybody around cuz he ain't got nobody to listen._

I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat once)

I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the color I bought that I wear  
Blue are the trees and now the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my corvette it's standing outside  
Blue are the words are say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da d ba dee da ba di da ba dee  
Da ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat twice)

Indside and outside  
Blue his house with the blue little window and a blue corvette  
And everything is blue for him and his-self  
And everybody around cuz he ain't got nobody to listen.

I'm blue da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da ba di da ba dee da  
Ba di da ba dee da ba di da (repeat til end)

The boys bowed and looked up. Everyone held up a sign saying Starfire and Terra on it. "Sorry boys." "Maybe next time." Said the girls as they walked to their seats.

_What's up? Sorry took me so long. Well e-mails are open request the song and pick a character you want to read sing. Lol, l8tr._

terrana


End file.
